Rex
Rex (Japanese: , Rekkusu; English dub: ) is the main playable character and protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver who harnesses the power of a Blade named Pyra, also known as the legendary Aegis. Rex is devoted to protecting her, and together with Pyra, he goes on a quest to find her long-lost home, Elysium. Due to the Aegis' duality, Rex can drive the other incarnation of the weapon, the Blade Mythra. Rex was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Personality Rex is an optimistic and easy-going, yet naive, young boy. He wishes to protect and support those close to him, to the point that he sends most of the money he obtains from salvaging to his home village. However, Rex tends to be careless and overconfident, which puts him and his companions in trouble from time to time. Since being a kid, Rex had a strong sense of justice and was against conflict and war; due to this, he wants to reach Elysium, as he believes that, by doing so, he can save humanity from its dying world. He fears causing suffering to others with his actions, usually blaming himself whenever someone is hurt or killed. Appearance Rex is a young teen with short brown hair and golden eyes. After awakening Pyra, part of her Core Crystal appears on his chest in an X shape. Rex usually wears a blue, brown and gold salvager gear on a blue outfit which is completely covered when salvaging. He wears an anchor on his left arm and a helmet in which he usually carries Azurda. As the Master Driver, Rex wears a futuristic-looking white and green armour, matching Pneuma's. Story The circumstances of Rex's birth and early years are unknown. He was around two years old when he and his mother washed up on the shores of Fonsett Village. His mother died upon arrival and his father's body was found elsewhere in the Leftherian Archipelago nearby; they were both buried in Oratory Knoll Cemetery. Rex grew up in Fonsett, living with Corinne and being raised by the townsfolk and Azurda, whom he called "Gramps". By the age of 15, Rex went to live on the back of Azurda in the Cloud Sea, and earned his living as a Salvager. One day, while visiting the Argentum Trade Guild, Rex is offered a salvaging job, requested by Torna through Bana, the Chairman of Argentum. He accepts, joining the crew aboard the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom on the way to the Ancient Ship. Once there, Rex is ordered by Jin, Torna's leader, to accompany them to the interior of the ship, where he helps them open a pair of sealed doors only able to be opened by Leftherians. Past the doors, Rex enters a room containing a sword and an unresponsive girl. After Rex approaches the sword and accidentally touches the emerald Core Crystal on the sword's hilt, Jin stabs Rex through the heart. Rex awakens in a large green field, with the girl he saw in the ship standing next to a tree at the top of a hill. Rex approaches her, and she introduces herself as Pyra, a Blade, and informs him that he was killed; they are in a memory of the legendary Elysium. Pyra offers to give Rex half of her own life force, reviving him, on the promise that he takes her to the real Elysium at the top of the World Tree. After being revived, Rex and Pyra confront Malos in an attempt to save the other salvagers. Nia, a member of Torna, also joins them after disagreeing with Jin and Malos' capacity for murder. Just as they are about to be shot by Torna's ship, the Monoceros, Azurda appears, saving them and fleeing from the ship. Rex awakens in the Gormott Province with Pyra by his side. He finds out that Azurda was mortally wounded when trying to flee; however, the Titan uses his powers to regenerate in a younger, nymph-like state. After reuniting with Nia, they set out to the town of Torigoth. There Nia is captured by Ardainian troops, but Rex allies with a local Nopon called Tora, who is building his his own Artificial Blade. With Tora's help Rex and Pyra rescue Nia and set off on a Titan ship. En route to the World Tree the group is attacked by Ophion, and they are left stranded in the Kingdom of Uraya. In Uraya, the party meet Vandham, the leader of a mercenary group, who offers his help to them while acting like a tutor to Rex and influencing his viewpoint on war and conflict. After arriving in Fonsa Myma in order to meet one of Vandham's acquaintances, Cole, Pyra disappears to meet with Malos and Akhos in Olethro Ruins. Rex tries to fight them but is unable to win, resulting in Vandham's death, though not before he tells Rex to "fight his own war". Mythra is awakened during the battle, overwhelming Malos and Akhos with her power and forcing them to flee. Rex breaks down over Vandham's death. After Vandham's funeral, Rex inherits Roc's Core Crystal and the mercenary company. Following Cole's suggestion the party decides to go to the Indoline Praetorium to meet Cole's original Driver, Amalthus. After an incident in the Empire of Mor Ardain involving Artificial Blades, the group is guided to the Praetorium by Fan la Norne, who reveals that Amalthus is Malos' Driver. On route to the Praetorium, they stop by Fonsett Village in Leftheria, where Rex shows Pyra his parent's graves, and promises again to take her to Elysium. Just before taking the ship to Indol, Zeke, who had confronted Rex and his group twice in the past, stands against them a third time, revealing himself as the Tantalese prince and an envoy of the Praetorium, joining the party. When Rex meets Amalthus in Indol, he senses something in him that reminds him of Malos. While the party is staying in the Praetorium, a Titan weapon excavated by Mor Ardain in Temperantia and controlled by Jin begins attacking Urayan troops. The party heads there to stop him, but when facing Jin Fan la Norne is stabbed and killed. After the political tensions born from Jin's actions calm down, Rex is informed by Amalthus that Ophion may be controlled by using the Omega Fetter found in the Kingdom of Tantal. After arriving there and saving Pyra from King Eulogimenos, who tries to kill her to prevent her from attacking Tantal, the group heads to the location where Omega Fetter was stored. However, they are ambushed by Torna and defeated by Jin. He takes Pyra, and before leaving, tells Rex that Rex is the responsible for Pyra and Mythra's pain. Rex is left badly damaged and unconscious, with the Aegis Sword broken, and spends the next few days recovering in bed at Anastatia's in Theosoir. Being defeated and humiliated by Jin shatters Rex's self-esteem. After waking up, he explains to the others that he has given up and wants to go back to Argentum. Nia, Poppi and Brighid interfere, trying to make Rex realize that Pyra had been willing to sacrifice her life for his sake. The conversation is interrupted by Pandoria, who announces that King Eulogimenos has a message for Rex. The King informs Rex about the Third Aegis Sword, left behind by Addam, and Azurda informs him of the location of the sword: the Spirit Crucible Elpys. There, the group confronts Addam's Phantasms, and Nia reveals herself as a Flesh Eater. Addam's spirit recognizes Rex as worthy of the power of the Aegis, and tells him that he has to understand the fear Pyra and Mythra carry in order to become her true Driver. Despite not being able to obtain the sword, as they had hoped, Rex is able to identify Pyra's location thanks to his half of the Core Crystal they share. With a newfound incentive, Rex, along with the others, goes to the Cliffs of Morytha to save Pyra and Mythra, and fulfill his promise of taking them to Elysium. At the Cliffs of Morytha, Rex confronts both Jin, in his true form, and Malos, having regained his power as an Aegis by stealing it from Pyra and erasing her memories. During the battle, Rex is able to speak with Pyra's and Mythra's spirits, assuring them that he will protect them no matter what and that he will not allow the world to burn a second time. At that moment, by accepting Pyra and Mythra and understanding the fear they carry, Rex discovers their true power, awakening Pneuma and becoming the Master Driver. By combining their power, Rex and Pneuma are able to surpass Jin; Malos, however, summons Ophion, who he had taken control of before by using the Omega Fetter, and attacks them. Pneuma responds by using Siren to battle Ophion; the battle of the two Artifices ends up destroying the ruins where they stand, with the party falling down through the Cloud Sea alongside Jin. Rex wakes up in the Land of Morytha, below the Cloud Sea, with Mythra asleep by his side. After she wakes up, Rex informs her of the situation, and they begin searching for the others. They find Jin first, heavily injured and struggling to defeat a Guldo. Rex decides to put their differences aside and helps him, forming a temporary alliance. After separating from Jin, they reach the Megaflote Base, the entrance to the World Tree by its roots. Pneuma opens up the elevator, and they begin their final path to reach Elysium. While ascending through the World Tree, Amalthus appears, controlling Indol, and attacks Torna's Marsanes. As the battle continues, Amalthus uses his powers as a Driver of an Aegis (amplified by Haze's Core Crystal) to take control of Mor Ardain, Genbu, and Uraya. He even attempts to use Siren through Mythra, but Rex is able to use his own powers as the Master Driver to counter Amalthus'. Rex and Pneuma, with help from Poppi, manage to get near the Indoline Titan, and use Pneuma's powers to slow down time and destroy the amplification towers for Amalthus' powers. Near the upper level of the World Tree, Rex and the rest of the party come face to face again with Jin, who awaited them to test Rex's resolve one last time. Despite giving his all, Jin is unable to best Rex, who explains to Jin his admiration for Blades, and his wish to ask the Architect the reason why he created them. The moment is interrupted by Amalthus in a monstrous Blade Eater form, as he kills Patroka and Akhos. Driven by his desire to not let anyone other than himself meet the Architect, Amalthus threatens them with causing the entire World Tree to collapse. With his resolutions clear after hearing Rex's words, Jin sacrifices himself in a final attack, killing Amalthus. The party stands in awe of Jin's act for a moment, and proceed to take the final elevator to Elysium. Once the elevator stops, the party finds themselves in the First Low Orbit Station. There, they traverse some of the corridors, until they finally arrive at Elysium. Instead of the grassy fields Rex had seen in Pyra's dream, however, they find a desolate land full of ruins. Rex, though disbelieving at the state of Elysium, leads the party towards a church they can see in the distance. There, a voice welcomes them, and a passage appears behind a desk. After descending past some stairs, Rex turns around and finds that he is alone. He proceeds to find himself attacked by his companions, blaming him for everything they had lost. As he breaks down in front of Pyra and Mythra, Pyra begs the Architect to stop, as he was testing them to find out what their true nature was like. When the lights turn on, Rex finds himself to be in the Architect's Room alongside everyone else. There, they meet the Architect, who reveals himself to be a man called Klaus. He explains them the history of their world, and how Rex and Pneuma's connection was what caused the Conduit to reactivate after so many centuries. After explaining to them the history of Alrest, including the cycle of Blades and Titans, he reveals that it is only a matter of time until he disappears. Rex thanks Klaus for giving them all life, before the party heads out to the Aion Hangar to confront Malos. During the final battle against Artifice Aion, Rex explains to Malos how Jin never wanted to die, and the only thing he wished for was to connect with him. After dealing a fatal blow to Aion, causing Malos' Core Crystal to break, Rex understands Malos' life and states that if he had been his Driver, Malos' fate would have been much different. Malos laughs one final time, stating that there was only one Driver for him, before dying. As the Conduit disappears, the Orbital Stations begin to fall. The party, following Pneuma's instructions, head toward the station's control room. Once they get there Rex realizes that Pneuma had just guided them towards the escape pods, planning to sacrifice herself to destroy the World Tree and the Orbital Station using the remains of Aion's energy. Rex tries to stop her, even attempting to go alongside her, but his attempts are fruitless. He accepts Pneuma's decision, receiving the other half of the Core Crystal they were sharing and losing his Master Driver abilities in the process. The escape pod the party takes begins to disintegrate in the atmosphere, but Azurda is able to save the party by returning to his original Titan form thanks to Pneuma's previous preparations. While flying above the surface of Alrest, they see that the Titans have started to merge with the land, creating a new world, following Klaus' final command before vanishing. While this happens, Pneuma's Core Crystal begins to glow in Rex's hand. In a flash of light, both Pyra and Mythra appear in front of Rex. After one final push from Nia, he takes a step forward towards them. Heart-to-hearts Rex takes part in twenty Heart-to-hearts; the most of any character in the game: * "A Tora and Poppi Production" * "Ardainian Technology" * "Before the Storm" * "Bold Adventures" * "Burgeoning Curiosity" * "By the Graveside" * "Constants" * "Dromarch's Wisdom" * "Eternal Rest" * "Five Centuries of Memory" * "Hard Life" * "Legendary Land" * "Life Goes On" * "Little Rex" * "Morytha the Unknown" * "Rub-a-Dub-Dub" * "The Real Gramps" * "Tora's Angst" * "Tora's Tribe" * "Unforgiving Terrain" General stats Broadsword During the beginning of the game Rex wields a broadsword that acts similarly to the Aegis Sword. Thought Cloud These are Rex's Idea Stats at the beginning of the game. * Bravery - Lv. 0 * Truth - Lv. 2 * Compassion - Lv. 1 * Justice - Lv. 0 Default Blades These are Rex's default Blades obtained by progressing through the game. These Blades are exclusive to Rex and cannot be used by anyone else. Notes: during Chapter 2, Rex will automatically receive a Wind Common Blade with Knuckle Claws as weapon. Arts * Aegis Sword/Broadsword ** Anchor Shot, Topple / HP Potion ※1 ** Sword Bash, Back attack ↑ ** Double Spinning Edge, Side attack ↑ ** Rolling Smash, AOE / Aggro down ※2 :※1 Anchor Shot does not have the Topple effect until an event in Chapter 3. :※2 Rex does not gain access to Rolling Smash until after the Broadsword is replaced with the Aegis Sword. * Catalyst Scimitar ** Saber Slash, HP Potion ** Redemption, Heal party ** Hydro Blast, AOE / Knockback ** Water Flower, Pierce * Twin Rings ** Wide Slash, Side attack ↑ ** Strong Saucer, HP potion ** Eightfold Edge, Beasts ↑ ** Spin of Bravery, AOE * Whipswords ** Heat Rush, Toppled ↑ ** Phantom Flame, AOE / Evasion ** Storm Spin, AOE / Low HP ↑ ** Blazing Whip, AOE / Aggro up * Big Bang Edge ** Big Impact, AOE / Blowdown ** Upper Edge, Launch ** Electro Buster, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Voltaic Slash, AOE / Machines ↑ * Dual Scythes ** Cyclone Smash, Low HP ↑ ** Wild Scythe, HP down / Evasion ** Wing Smash, Smash ** Vortex Edge, AOE / Flying ↑ * Greataxe ** Strong Smash, Toppled ↑ ** Axe Twist, AOE / Aquatic ↑ ** Power Swipe, Launch ** Bold Tackle, Critical recharge * Megalance ** Strong Horn, High HP ↑ ** Power Spike, Break / Side Attack ↑ ** Heavy Hitter, Aggro Down ** Feral Spin, AOE / Insects ↑ * Ether Cannon ** Daring Shot, High HP ↑ ** Armor Crusher, Pierce ** Grenade Launcher, AOE / Blowdown ** Wild Volley, AOE / Cancel attack ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Iron Wall, Defense ** Diving Swing, AOE / Aggro up ** Power Hammer, Front attack ↑ ** Mighty Beat, Toppled ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Sword Uppercut, Break ** Feral Blade, AOE / Aggro up ** Breakdown, Aggroed ↑ ** Dual Slash, Evasion * Bitball ** Touchdown, HP Potion ** Brave Throw, Toppled ↑ ** Strong Shot, Heal party on attack ** Mighty Ball, Launched ↑ * Knuckle Claws ** Feral Uppercut, Blowdown / Cancel atk ↑ ** Grand Smash, HP Potion ** Mach Straight Punch, Back attack ↑ ** Bullet Punch, AOE New Game Plus Arts New weapons and Driver Arts are obtainable upon New Game Plus, after finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0). * Sword Tonfa ** Gale Upper, Low HP ↑ / Blowdown ** Wind Smash, Aggroed ↑ ** Stormstarter, AOE / Aggro Up ** Hurricane Punch, Knockback * Brilliant Twinblades ** Thunderclap, Side attack ↑ ** Haphazard Throw, Cancel attack ↑ ** Cutting Edge, Critical recharge ** Rebel's Dagger, AOE * Decimation Cannon ** Flamecaster, AOE / Front attack ↑ ** Mighty Missile, Pierce ** Grenade Burst, AOE / Blowdown ** Critical Trigger, High HP ↑ * Rockrending Gauntlets ** Giant Straight, Knockback ** Wild Slugger, Front attack ↑ ** Rock Bullet, AOE / Aggro up ** Terror Smash, Aggroed ↑ * Calamity Scythe ** Revolt Smash, Heal Party ** Screw Reaper, AOE / Aggro down ** Rising Crescent, Launch ** Withering Assault, HP potion * Cobra Bardiche ** Earth Splitter, Low HP ↑ ** Powerquake, Break / Side attack ↑ ** Final Stone, HP down, Evasion ** Dust Up, Insects ↑ * Infinity Fans ** Screw Cutter ** Opened Fan ** Cross Edge ** Brave Wing DLC Arts The following weapons are exclusive to the Expansion Pass. * Monado ** Monado Shield, Defense ** Monado Storm, AOE / Aggro Down ** Monado Burst, Back attack ↑ ** Monado Beat, AOE / Toppled ↑ * Knives ** Wind Slicer, High HP ↑ ** Skyward Edge, HP Potion ** Infinity Wing, Cancel attack ↑ ** Screw Edge, AOE / Critical Recharge * Uchigatana ** Flash Uppercut, Front Attack ↑ ** Night Breaker, AOE / Aggro Up ** Starfall, Aggroed ↑ / Smash ** Victory Slash, Evasion * Dual Swords ** Dark Edge, Back attack ↑ ** Trickshot, Cancel attack ↑ ** Mystic Slice, Side attack ↑ ** Shadow Twist, Evasion Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Art * Pouch items: Pan-Fried Tartari (Meats), Coral Reversi (Board Games) Affinity Chart Rex's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Hidden Affinity Chart Rex's hidden Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Master Driver Once Rex becomes a Master Driver in Chapter 7 he is able to use Pneuma in battle by pressing and holding the R button and then pressing the X button when he is at max affinity with Pyra and Mythra and the party gauge is full and to use any Blade, even if he is not their Driver. Not only that, but his appearance and artwork change. Games Collaboration A DLC for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bringing "Rex's costume" to Link was released on November 9th, 2017. It offers the new side quest Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where Link must discover three red treasures across Hyrule, each of them containing the Salvager Headwear, Vest and Trousers. These three pieces of Rex's costume individually grant Link the bonus effect Swim Speed Up, with a set bonus of Swim Dash Stamina Up if all three pieces are worn together. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Rex salvager costume complete with Azurda is available for Mii Fighters as bonus content from the fighters pass in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Rex's Spirit also appears on the Spirit Board and in Adventure Mode in the World of Dark's Sacred Realm. According to Masahiro Sakurai, Rex could not make it to the roster due to it having been finalized before Xenoblade Chronicles 2's release. Quotes Salvager's Code During the course of the game Rex mentions seven rules of the Salvager's Code: * First rule: "Swim like a fish, drink like one too!" * Second rule: "Always help others that help you!" * Third rule: "Make a girl cry? That's not gonna fly. Make a girl smile? You pass the trial!" * Fourth rule: "Open a chest, it might turn out great. Until then, it's just a crate." * Fifth rule: "Always be-..." by Mythra * Sixth rule: "First have a punch-out, then drink to forget. Once you've forgotten, the friendship's all set!" * Seventh rule: "Never leave a debt unpaid!" Gameplay *''"Treasure acquired."'' Post-Battle Dialogue |-| Main Cast = Zeke and Nia Pneuma Condition: After watching event "Rex, Pyra, Mythra and..." (End of Chapter 7). Does not occur between events "Beneath the Church, Friends Gone" (Chapter 10) and "Memories of This Planet" (Chapter 10) |-| Rare Blades = Ursula Condition: Bearing Her Soul active, or complete Trivia * Malos points out Rex's eyes as a sign he should've been wary about when hiring him. Both Rex and Addam share a golden eye color, possibly implying that Rex is a descendant of Addam. * Rex's broadsword is called "Junk Sword", the same as Shulk's initial weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Rex and Shulk have a similar origin; both are killed whilst on a quest to find their respective god-swords and are resurrected to further the goal of the entity the sword belongs to. Gallery Artwork RexOfficialArt.png|Official artwork RexMasterDriver.png|Rex's Master Driver armor official artwork XC2-011.png|Rex and Pyra XC2-013.png|Rex XC2-014.png|Rex and Pyra Screenshots Rex Broadsword.png|Rex's Broadsword, used at the beginning of the game XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Azurda XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-Uraya-2.jpg|Rex and Floren looking at the Kingdom of Uraya's luminescent forest XC2-Rex-vs-Mòrag.png|Rex confronting Mòrag XC2-Rex-appearance-change.jpg|Rex's appearance evolution between two early build versions Young.png|Rex as a child Concept Art XC2-Rex-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Rex XC2-Rex-facial-expressions-artwork.jpg|Rex's facial expressions XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork Rex and Aegis Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Rex and the Aegis Rex Salvaging Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Rex salvaging in the Cloud Sea es:Rex fr:Rex zh:莱克斯 Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Rex Category:Leftherians Category:Salvagers Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate